Embrace Me
by holyturtlemonkeys
Summary: If it is within the heart of men that the devil lingers, I feel at times that hell itself must live inside me.' Rated for Extreme Violence and explicit language.


Release me.

It seems like an eternity since I last saw the light of day, so far have you buried me within your soul.

Where you think you can hide.

Where you think you can hide _me_.

Where you think you can keep me away from you- Far enough that you _think_ you dont have to worry about me seeing you for what you really are. Seeing what it is you hide from your 'friends'.

Heh.

You are so sure of the difference between you and I. You think you're the light, whereas Im the dark. You the 'good', That Im the 'evil.' Is that what _Zangetsu_ told you? Yees.. Oh Im sure he must know so much better, after all his existance _is_ one thats based off killing.

You know exactly what I mean. What, you think he's your little _mentor_? Your replacement for Rukia to keep you from making a bigger ass of yourself in the battlefield? Remember, Ichigo; He is a creation of a weapon, something to kill. People don't create weapons to have a lovely little chat with them when they're in deep shit. Did he really get you so convinced of your _holiness_? That I am the only source of whatever _darkness_ there is in you?

You know there is evil in you, reguardless of my existance.

I know it.

I _feel_ it.

I taste it everytime your sword is in your hand, everytime a new opponent falls at your feet.

I taste your pleasure at their pain, the pleasure you hide because you know it's wrong. But you enjoy it. You enjoy seeing them scream in defeat, fall in agony- At your hands. You love the thrill, you love the power.

Why hide this? Why is it wrong for you to enjoy your handiwork? Is it not their fault for being so weak? Is it not their fault for underestimating you?

I know what you want, Ichigo.

More.

You want more fights, you crave for them. Need them. Lust for their blood on your hands like your body needs air. You need for them to beg you for mercy.

Embrace me, Ichigo. I can bring them to you. Embrace me and you embrace power, The power to make them- All of them- fall at your feet!

But that isn't all, is it?

No. Theres more.

Ofcourse there is.

I also know _who_ you want.

So surprised you are! Did you truly think you could hide it so easily? From me? My boy, my boy.. Do you honestly think I could not see your eyes averted to her? Do you think I could not feel the shudders in your body when you think about her? Hmm?

Yes...Yees... When shes yelling at you, throwing orders at you like some kind of.. Dog to be disciplined and she your master, do you honestly think I cannot taste your urge to throw her on the floor and fuck her so hard that she'd beg for mercy? Bend her over and take her, making her see just who controls who? When she looks up at you with those wide eyes, so innocent.. Do you not think I too wish to show her just what it is you've been hiding from her?

But it's when she's in pain.. Aah.. Oh how magnificent she looks, would'nt you say so? Oh, but ofcourse you wouldnt- You wouldnt eeveer say it.. But you know what it is I mean, for Ive felt your reactions to it too. When you see her in your dreams, naked beneath you, voice hoarse, Face contorted in pain as she cries for more...

What? Have I said something to offend you?

What is there to be ashamed of? After all, did you not save her? Risk your life for her? Multiple times? Oh yes, yes.. She did save your family from that one minor hollow.. Whereas you saved her from the whole of the gotei thirteen. I think the balance is thrown if only just so slightly, no? She owes you, or atleast you deserve it.

What? No angry replies? No speeches of justice and 'love'? You hesitate because you know I'm right. It's not that? Then what is it? You don't know, that's what. Dont be such a fucking coward. You can defeat the whole of the Gotei thirteen but you cant even maintain eye contact with someone because youre ashamed of wanting to screw them?

Heh.

Hehehe.

Oooh Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo.. Darling In-Denial, savior-of-the-world Ichigo..

You tell yourself you have no hate, you tell yourself you have no needs.

Oh but you do.

And how you do.

Why do you deny me, Ichigo?

I can give you everything you want. Power, Courage..

I see what you are, know what it is you want because I am you, Ichigo. The real one you've chosen to hide. Release me and you'll no longer have to be held back.

Release me, Ichigo.

Or will you choose to hide? Hide and run, just like the day you killed your mother. You were too much of a fucking wuss then, and how many more are going to have to die because you still are one? Who will be next, Ichigo? Will it be one of the shinigami, Ichigo? Your friends? Rukia? Will you let her die like you did your mother because you held back? Your triumph over the Gotei 13 was because I helped you, if only for a small while.. And look what happened. Where you not lucky and a second late, Your darling little master would be dead now- In the underworld alongside your mother. Do you think you'll really be so lucky next time? Luck is a pawn of fate, and fate is never predictable. Release me, Embrace me and I bring you power- Unlimited power- that comes reguardless of luck..

Save them, Ichigo. Become stronger.

Embrace me.


End file.
